


Coming Home

by xocotzin



Series: Naruto x Reader fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I MEAN TECHNICALLY, Naruto just really loves reader, One Shot, POV Female Character, Reader is a tired medical-nin, Reader-Insert, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocotzin/pseuds/xocotzin
Summary: Reader is waiting for Naruto to come home from a long mission and honestly she just wants to take a nap





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have a headcanon that Naruto is super warm all the time because high metabolism due to extra chakra and constant high energy so it kinda spurred a bunch of ideas that i'll be playing with in the future (:

You sighed heavily as you walked into your apartment, kicking off your shoes and throwing your coat onto the nearest flat surface. You worked at the Konoha Hospital as a nurse; technically you had the qualifications of a medical ninja but you had a primary focus on healing rather than actually fighting. Hand to hand combat was never really your forte, but you wanted to help as many people as you could.

Rubbing your temples you made your way to your bedroom so that you could change out of your now grimey work clothes. It was late and you wanted nothing more than to rid yourself of everything even vaguely constricting. Pulling the hair tie out from your ponytail, you ran your fingers through your hair and shook it out with a satisfied sigh. You hummed softly to yourself as you grabbed a loose fitting t-shirt and threw it on as you started walking to the kitchen. 

After rifling through your fridge in search of some sort of leftovers for a couple minutes you leaned back against the counter and huffed, staring at the various shelves, your mind wandering to your partner. Your apartment was always quiet when Naruto was sent out on missions. Even though he didn’t live with you, he always managed to end up staying the night or just spending a lot of time at your place whenever you were home. He’d been out for about three weeks now, taking care of something in the Sand Village with Shikamaru and Sai. 

You smiled softly to yourself, thinking about all of the random things Naruto has brought you from each of his missions. He would bring you anything from small stones that reminded him of your eyes and trinkets to herbs and flowers. One time he had tried to bring you a turtle from the Land of Lightning, but the damn thing was wider than your door. You laughed at the thought. A shrill beep from the fridge made you yelp, quickly shaking you out of your distracted state. You quickly closed the door of the fridge so that it could cool down again. 

With a groan you walked over to your couch and plopped down, your feet dangling over the armrest. You decided that you were more tired than you were hungry so you closed your eyes; you rationalized to yourself that it would be fine because you didn’t work tomorrow so you could just eat in the morning, but deep down you knew it was just an excuse to pass out.

You were preparing to drift off for no more than a couple of seconds when your mind started swirling with different images, launching into a quite nice sequence about you and Naruto. Rolling onto your side, you pulled a stray pillow to your chest and clung to it. You mumbled his name under your breath as you wiggled slightly to get comfortable.

“What was that?”

Your eyes flew open and you saw a dark figure crouched down in front of your face

You shoved them back and launched yourself over the back of the couch, reaching for the spare kunai you kept under your couch (there were multiple throughout your home). You heard them let out a small grunt and shift. Your entire house was dark, but you could generally tell where they were. Of course now was the time your brain decided to resupply the thought that you were, in fact, braless and only wearing your underwear and a t-shirt. Fantastic. What a wonderful way to face an intruder. Going around the side of the couch, you jumped onto their back and put the kunai’s edge to their throat. Before you could say anything they spoke again

“Y/N, it’s me-” they stumbled forward a bit and bumped into the wall, flipping on the living room lights

“Oh.” You looked down into a mess of blond hair, familiar hands now gripping the legs you had pressed tightly against his sides

“Hey, um, y/n?”

“Yeah?” Your mind was still fuzzy from being woken in such a manner

“Could you uh-” he cleared his throat

“Oh! Shit right” you pulled the kunai away from his throat and he bent his knees to let you down carefully. You hopped down and put the kunai on the nearby dresser

He turned and gave you a crooked smile, “I’m back”

Naruto standing in front of you finally registered fully in your sluggish mind and your heart soared. You leapt forward again but this time both of you were expecting it and there were no kunai’s to the throat. You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried you face in his shoulder 

“ _ You’re back _ ”, you mumbled into the cloth of his jacket. 

His arms snaked around your waist and pulled you closer, resting his head against yours. You let yourself bask in the embrace, his warmth pleasant and welcoming as it completely enveloped you.

Pulling back slightly so you could fully look at him, you cupped his face with one of your hands, carefully studying his features. Naruto opened his eyes and gazed at your e/c eyes. Both of your lips quirked at the edges, smiles spreading slowly across each of your faces until they split across your entire face and the two of you burst out laughing, foreheads pressed together. 

The giddy feeling from laughing and the happiness in your heart filled your chest as you stood in the middle of your living room at a god awful hour giggling like little kids with the love of your life as you held each other close.

The blonde tilted your chin forward and brushed his lips against yours, his hand resting on the nape of your neck. The skin under his hand warming to the touch

"I missed you." His lips grazed your own with each syllable 

"I missed you more" you teased

"Hm, I think that is physically impossible, y/n. I missed you most"

"Well I-" he cut you off as he closed the minuscule distance between your lips, moulding them together perfectly 

You gasped as he trailed kisses down your neck, stopping to suck and nip at the sensitive skin at the juncture of your neck

"That's-" you let your head roll to the side with a sharp inhale "That's just not fair-"

"Sure it is" he mouthed against your skin before giving you a quick kiss on the lips "how does you and I laying in your bed, buried in blankets and sleeping in until people have to send out search parties for us sound?"

"Like a dream" you smiled at him

He always knew what you really wanted.

  
  


(After a day full of napping, spooning and eating, you had to go to work the following morning. Despite the slight fading of the bruising on your neck, the marks were always a little message for your friends that your boyfriend was back again. They would all share small smiles and a little endearing  shake of their heads. You two were really a match)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> This is my first time writing for an x reader scenario to let me know how it was/what I can improve on!  
> Anyway, I'll be back later with some more fics and hopefully some more characters


End file.
